The term “picking” as used in manufacturing refers to the process of locating a component bin, extracting a component from the located component bin, and then moving the extracted component to a designated work surface for kitting, assembly, or other processing steps. The design of a workstation having the designated work surface may be relatively simple or elaborate depending on the processing task. For example, in a relatively simple manual workstation, a human operator may be positioned at a table equipped with any necessary assembly tools and one or more tiers of component bins. Using such a layout, the operator is able to easily reach the required component bins and perform a required processing task with increased economy of motion.